


Under The Night Sky

by Valaid



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaid/pseuds/Valaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami has realized he's in love with Aomine, but doesn't say anything and when pain gets too much, he escapes in his own way. Two years later Aomine has realized that he misses the light that was Kagami, but can't bring himself to see him. What happens at a chance meeting, one fateful day under the night sky?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own Kuroko no Basket nor its characters. But I do own the story. Enjoy.

Their one-on-one match had ended. Aomine was victorious. What a shocker.  
Kagami lay panting in the middle of the court, the ground cool against his heated body. Aomine was over at the benches on the side of the court, drinking water.

”Hey, you think that we could do this tomorrow again?” Kagami asked.

Aomine looked over at him.

”I have a date,” Aomine replied, genuinely sorry.

Kagami nodded. That was the third date in less than a week that Aomine was going on. Was it the same chick? Kagami didn’t know and honestly he didn’t care. Which was a blatant lie, he did care.

”Wanna go for some burgers then?” Kagami stood slowly.

”Burgers? You mean burger, don’t you?”

Kagami grinned as he moved closer.

”Nope. Burgers.”

Aomine sighed but gave a small smirk nonetheless.

”You eat as much as a fucking elephant.”

Kagami shook his head.

”Don’t exaggerate. Besides, elephants don’t eat burgers.”

”Bakagami, that’s not what I meant.”

”Well, what did you mean then, Ahomine?”

Aomine sighed again.

”Doesn’t matter, I can’t hang out anymore tonight. Sorry.”

Kagami shook his head.

”That’s ok, I guess you have other things to do.”

”Yeah,” Aomine said and slung his bag over his shoulder.

_”This is when you’re supposed to say ’I rather hang out with you’, Ahomine,”_ Kagami thought to himself.

”Well, I’m off,” Aomine said and started walking away. ”Call me later.”

”See you around,” Kagami said before he slumped down on the bench.

How long had it been since Kagami realized he liked Aomine more than as friend? A year? Yeah, probably a year ago, when they started their third year at school. At first he had been trying to avoid the bastard, but that had hurt too much. Everything had been fine between them until a few months ago when Aomine had started dating some chick or chicks from his school. Now everytime Kagami talked to him, it hurt. Every time they did something together, it hurt. Because every time, he was reminded that Aomine wasn’t his.  
He had never confessed to the blue haired man, he didn’t feel like it was appropriate. They were both men, friends and rivals. Kagami was afraid he would ruin all that if he said something.  
He sighed and stood, grabbing his bag and the ball and left the court. No idea dwelling on it anymore tonight.

 

It had been three days already and Aomine hadn’t answered his phone once. Kagami was furious with the bastard. He was making dinner for himself in his apartment when the doorbell  rang. He sighed in frustration and made sure he could leave the kitchen without anything burning. As he walked towards the door, the doorbell rang again. And again and again and again.

”What?!” Kagami roared as he flung the door open.

Aomine gave him a huge grin.

”Oh come on, don’t have your panties in a twist Taiga, I just wanted you to hurry up.”

Kagami snorted.

”Well, you only succeeded in making me pissed off. And don’t call me that.”

Aomine smirked and let himself in.

”What’s cooking?” he asked and sniffed the air.

”Dinner. You want some?”

”No thanks, I’m going on a date.”

”Oh, I see,” Kagami said and turned back towards the kitchen.

”Why do you sound so hurt that I won’t be eating any of your food,” Aomine joked as he stepped out of his shoes.

”I didn’t sound hurt,” Kagami denied.

But he had been hurt. Another date.  
Kagami continued cooking under silence as Aomine walked around the kitchen, opening cupboards only to close them right after. This made Kagami even more angry and it didn’t take long before he turned around towards his guest.

”Was there something special you wanted?”

”Oh, you reacted.”

Kagami stared dumbfoundedly at Aomine. Had he been doing that to get a reaction from Kagami?

”Are you three years old or something?” He asked annoyed.

Aomine smirked.

”Who cares, I got a reaction from you. You are way tense you know.”

Kagami snorted.

”Please do refrain from disturbing me when I’m cooking.”

Aomine shrugged.

”Whatever,” he said as he watched Kagami go back to cooking.

”So, is she nice?” Kagami asked.

”Who?”

”Your girlfriend.”

”My girlfriend?”

”Are you stupid or something, Ahomine? The girl you’ve been dating. I’m asking about her.”

”Well, what the hell was I supposed to know what you meant when you don’t call her the right thing, Bakagami.”

”The right thing?” Kagami asked as he grabbed a plate for his food.

”Yeah, she’s my fuckbuddy.”

Kagami almost dropped the plate.

”Your what?” He asked flustered.

Aomine smiled.

”Yeah, we only fuck, nothing more,” he said and grabbed the plate from Kagami.

Kagami stood in silence as he watched Aomine load the plate with the food. As he was given back the plate he looked up at Aomine.

”But you go on dates with her, don’t you? ”

Aomine shrugged.

”Yeah, sometimes now and then I take her out to eat and then I get to fuck her as thank you. It’s how it works. You should try it.”

Kagami spluttered as he almost dropped the plate again.

”Oi, watch the food,” Aomine said and grabbed the plate again.

”I don’t want to try anything like that, you pervert. Is that all you can think of?”

”Yeah, she got a nice ass and big tits. She’s perfect for it.”

Kagami huffed and grabbed the plate, walking towards the table. As he sat down he glared at Aomine who only smirked.

”Don’t give me that look, I’m sure you could use some sex as well. Get that tension away from you.”

Kagami snorted.

”Maybe I’m married to my tension and I don’t want to cheat on it.”

Aomine culdn’t help but chuckle.

”Oh, come on. It can’t be healthy to-.”

Aomine’s phone rang at that moment and he grabbed it from his pocket.

”Yo.”

_”Ah, Aomine, I’m ready now.”_

Kagami could hear the girl on the other side of the phone pretty well. She had a rather high pitched voice. Not cool in his book. On the other hand, he was crushing on a male.

”Cool, I’ll be over soon.”

With that the call was over and Aomine stood to leave.

”You only came here to waste time while she got ready?”

”Yep,” was the curt reply.

Kagami sighed.

”Whatever...”

”Well, I’m off. Have fun all alone,” Aomine said and then he was gone.

Kagami sat there in the silence for a while before he realized he was crying.

 

The ball bounced as it hit the ground. Up and down. Kagami was so lost in thought he didn’t even realize he was just standing there, bouncing it. Another week had passed, Kagami crying himself to sleep every night until he had, last night, made up his mind.  
It was a tough decision, but it had to be made and Kagami felt ready to tell everyone. He would  start with Aomine. Just that the bastard didn’t pick up his phone or he was busy dating that girl.  
Kagami sighed as he stopped bouncing the ball, picking it up and throwing it towards the hoop, easily scoring. As he picked up the ball once more he noticed he wasn’t alone.

”Thought I would find you here,” Aomine said and gave a smile.

Kagami looked away from Aomine, once more focusing on the hoop. For some reason, he felt angry that Aomine showed up like that. He didn’t want to face him just yet.

”Tetsu said you’ve been skipping practice lately. I know it’s only a week until graduation, but that’s bad habit.”

”A habit that you hold yourself, don’t forget that,” Kagami said and threw the ball.

”That’s why I know you shouldn’t pick it up,” Aomine said as he watched the ball fall through the hoop, bouncing in his direction.

Kagami watched as Aomine left his position, meeting the ball and picking it up. He started spinning it on his finger.

”So, why have you been skipping?” Aomine asked as he watched Kagami closely.

”None of your business,” Kagami said rudely and walked up to Aomine.

”How about I make it my business?” Aomine said and gripped the ball, bouncing it once, making sure that Kagami couldn’t take it from him.

Kagami sighed and walked over to his bag instead, grabbing it.

”You can’t just show up after a week and demand to know everything that’s going on in my head.”

”That’s where you’re wrong, Bakagami,” Aomine said.

Kagami glared at him before starting to walk away, but Aomine made sure to stand in his way.

”Just tell me. How hard can it be?”

Kagami felt tears sting his eyes. He wanted to cry again. Yeah, truly. How hard could it be?

”I...” he started.

Aomine waited patiently for the continuation.

”I?”

”I’ve decided that I will become a firefighter. I won’t have time with basketball.”

Aomine almost dropped the ball from the shock.

”What the hell do you mean by that?” He asked furiously.

Kagami dropping basketball? What a joke.

”You heard me,” Kagami said coldly.

Aomine stood there in silence, staring at Kagami like he had grown a second head.

”You’re joking. But it’s not very funny.”

But Aomine slowly and surely understood that Kagami was serious. By the way that Kagami looked at him. That’s when Aomine noticed a second thing. Kagami had lost the fire in his eyes, that which made him seem like a wild animal. It was gone.

”Kagami... what happened?” Aomine asked worriedly.

”Nothing,” was the short reply from Kagami.

And with that Kagami brushed past a silent Aomine and left. There were so many things he wanted to say, to do. But he couldn’t bring himself to admit anything to Aomine. Not now, not ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Aomine took a swig from his waterbottle as he tried to pretend he didn’t listen to Tetsuya talking on the phone with Kagami. He had been doing some one-on-one basket with Kise when he had heard Tetsuya pick up his phone to answer.  
It had been two years already since the day Kagami had told him that he was going to become a firefighter. After that, they had never seen each other again.The only memory Aomine had of him were those empty eyes and the basketball that he had left behind.

 _”What happened to you, Kagami?”_ Aomine thought to himself as Tetsuya ended the call.

”How is he?” Kise asked curiously and smiled.

”Ah well, he already has a job.”

”Wow! That’s really good. He only graduated last week,” Kise exclaimed happily and cheered.

Aomine looked down on Tetsuya, who looked back at him.

”You’re not going to cheer?” Tetsuya asked.

”Hell no. I don’t care about that idiot.”

Aomine picked up the ball once more, intending to start another one-on-one with Kise.

”He asked if we wanted to go to his apartment and celebrate the good news.”

Kise cheered again.

”Let’s do that.”

”Didn’t I tell you I don’t care?” Aomine asked annoyed.

”Oh come on, Aominecchi, I know you two haven’t met in a long time. It will be fun,” Kise tried to persuade.

”I don’t care about idiots who give up basketball,” Aomine said and turned to leave.

”But you do, don’t you...” Tetsuya said and looked curisouly at Aomine’s leaving back.

”I don’t!” Aomine shouted over his shoulder and took off sprinting before the other two could nag more at him.

 _”Damn Tetsu, being sharp as ever,”_ Aomine thought.

Aomine had fared well in the world of basket but something had held him back through the years and he knew it was all because of Kagami. He wanted to meet him, see his face again. But he couldn’t bring himself to just barge in there and demand answers, because God knew how much he wanted answers. Why had Kagami’s light dimmed so suddenly two years ago? Why did Aomine want to see him so much? Why did he want to... touch him?

 

Kagami sighed in relief as he lay on his side in his bed, ready to go to sleep. He was happy Aomine hadn’t tagged along, even though he felt ready to face him again. Or was he really ready?  
Kagami  turned to lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. Maybe he wasn’t ready. He still had dreams about the bastard. Still fantasized about how it would be to touch him, kiss him. Those dark blue eyes that had been showing so much worry during their last meeting. Kagami remembered how beutiful they used to be whenever Aomine became serious in basket.  
That smirk, that smile, that hair. He remembered it all like it was only yesterday that he had said good bye.  
He groaned as he felt himself harden at the thought of touching that dark skin, feeling the warmth of it under his palm. He palmed his erection as he thought about a sweaty Aomine on top of him. Moving slowly, just to tease him. Would be so much like Aomine. But slowly picking up the pace, a hand running through blue hair, feeling the softness. A hand making its way down Kagami’s torso, tweaking a nipple on the way. Then moving further down until it reached his balls, and the hand would start playing with them as they quickened the pace even more. Kagami lay there panting harsh as he played with himself, thinking about Aomine.

”Aomine,” Kagami whispered.

Aomine would smile his wicked grin. And he would add more pressure as he demanded one more call of his name, this time louder.

”Aomine,” Kagami said aloud.

Aomine’s grin would grow, boosted with ego.  And just a bit more pressure.

”Aomine,” Kagami cried out as he came.

He panted, trying to calm himself as he once more found himself crying. He wasn’t ready at all.

 

Kagami was eating his breakfast when he started thinking.  
True to his words, Kagami hadn’t played baskball for two years, dedicating his whole time to the training of becoming a firefighter. He felt rusty, but thought it would be a good idea to ask Kuroko and Kise to play some with him. Now that he was done with school and had a job, maybe he could pick it up again.  
Maybe he could try and see if he was ready to face Aomine. He could just talk with him on the phone to see if there were any pain involved. Though he had a sneaky suspicion that he wasn’t ready. He hadn’t forgotten the pain of loving a man that would never be his. And he still loved him, if not more now than ever. Had he changed, or was he the same bastard he used to be? Was he still that handsome? Kagami was afraid that the answer was yes. And that would make everything more difficult.  
Kagami looked over at his phone, laying on the table. Maybe he should call. Maybe he shouldn’t.  
He grabbed the phone and stared at it, slowly and still knowingly pressing Aomine’s number. He sat in silence as he stared at the screen. Perhaps it was a bad idea after all. He pressed dial, pressing the phone to his ear.

_”Please don’t pick up, please don’t pick up, please don’t-”_

”Hello?” Came a sleepy reply.

Kagami feltas if his world stopped turning. That voice, full of sleep, was so delightful to his ears.

”Hello?” This time the voice was clearer.

Kagami couldn’t allow himself to say anything, as if he was afraid that the world would blow up any minute if he did.

”I can hear you breathing. I’m hanging up...” there was a shuffling sound on the other side of the phone. ”Kagami?” It was spoken with uncertainty.

Clearly Aomine had looked at the caller ID. He still had Kagami’s phone number. Kagami’s heart did a somersault at the thought.

”Oi, Kagami. Is something wrong?” Aomine sounded genuinely worried.

”No,” Kagami stuttered. ”I’m fine.”

”Oh fuck, you got me worried sick when you didn’t say anything. That’s creepy.”

It sounded so natural to Aomine. Like the two years had never passed. More like two days and the talk at the court had never happened.

”So, what’s up? Why are you calling this early?” Aomine asked.

”I have work soon, but I thought I’d call first.”

”That doesn’t answer WHY you called, Bakagami,” Aomine chuckled.

Kagami felt tears trickle down his face. This was really bad.

”I just... uhm, I just...” Kagami couldn’t bring himself to say anything. It was hard to keep his voice clear.

”Kagami?”

There it was again, that worry.

”Kagami... why did your light die out?”

Kagami stopped breathing.

”What... what are you talking about?” Kagami laughed nervously.

There was only silence. Kagami sat there, listening to Aomine breathing, feeling his heart ache and tears stream down his face. Why did he feel like he was dying?

”Kagami, I’m hanging up. I ain’t talking to you or anything until you can look me in the eyes and tell me you’re ok.”

Kagami tried to say something but instead he sobbed.

”See, you’re far from ok. You haven’t been for the past two years, have you? Does Tetsu know?”

”No,” was all Kagami could manage to whisper.

But Aomine had heard him.

”Maybe you should talk to someone about it. Not me though, I really don’t want  to see you. I don’t want to see you until that fire in your eyes is back.”

With that Aomine hung up. And Kagami screamed as the pain became too much.

 

Kagami grew restless. He couldn’t sleep and he didn’t eat as he should. It had been so final, that call two months ago. Like now it was over, it was definitely so that Aomine would never be his. There had been no chance before, but now it felt like Kagami had died and the light would never flare again.  
He was on his way back from his job during the night. Clad only in t-shirt and jeans the night air was cool to his skin even though it was summer. He felt that maybe basketball could bring some life into him. He steered his course towards the all too familiar court where he had said his final doom to Aomine.  
Kagami took a deep breath and sat down on the bench. Remembering how it was to play one-on-one’s with Aomine and sometimes getting together wirh Kise and Kuroko. They would later hang out to grab some burgers and just chill. How those days seemed far away. He grabbed the ball he had bought yesterday and started bouncing it, moving over the court. He threw it and it easily fell through the hoop. Maybe he wasn’t as rusty as he thought he was.

 

Aomine was walking alone down the road towards the court when he heard somone bouncing a ball, which was unusual at this hour. Aomine often had the court to himself.  
As he entered the fenced area, he stopped dead in his track. Watching Kagami with ease throwing the ball made his heart beat faster. It was as if nothing had ever passed, like he had come there to meet up with his friend and rival to play basketball. Maybe that’s how it was.  
Kagami hadn’t changed one bit. He was still... handsome. He was still agile like a cat, but his large body made it look like a tiger. He was always stunning to watch when he played. Those muscles moving under the skin, straining as he moved. He was a wonder to behold. When had he started to think these thoughts? He wasn’t entirely sure himself, but around the time when Kagami had disappeared from his life had he realized how much he truly cared for the other man. But it was only about two months ago that he realized he loved him.  
Aomine kept watching as Kagami pretended to move past invisible players, dunking the ball in the hoop. And that’s when he was noticed. They stared at each other and Aomine inhaled sharply as he noticed how hollow Kagami seemed. It was as if there were something dead standing there.

”Kagami?” Aomine asked, as if uncertain that it truly was Kagami standing there.

The other man just stood there, staring at him with dead eyes.

”Kagami, I-”

”I thought you didn’t want to talk to me,” Kagami said coldly.

Aomine frowned. That was true, he had said that. But now that they were standing here together, he could just as well talk to him.

”Yeah, I said that, didn’t I?” He said and looked away.

He was too embarrassed that he had said something so stupid.

”Look, I just wanted to really talk to you, but you’re too broken,” Aomine continued.

”Well, I’m not broken.”

Aomine snorted and looked back at Kagami.

”Yeah, right. I totally don’t believe that.”

”But it’s the truth, I’m not broken.”

Aomine sighed in frustration.

”Something that’s not existing can’t be broken. Simple as that,” Kagami said and took a step towards Aomine.

”Something that doesn’t exist? But you do exist, don’t you?”

”No, I died two months ago,” Kagami said and took another step.

Two months ago? Had something really happened after all and that’s why he had called Aomine.

”I still want to know what happened two years ago,” Aomine said.

Did it have a connection? What happened two years ago with what happened two months ago.

”I became broken because I realized that I would never be loved by someone,” Kagami said and took one more step.

Aomine was so close now to Kagami that he could see the other man crying. His heart felt a sting of pain. But the topic had to be brought up.

”Unrequited love. Did you ever confess?”

Kagami shook his head.

”Then how do you know the person didn’t love you back?”

”He was busy with his fuckbuddy...”

Aomine felt his eyes grow larger. He? Kagami was in love with a male?

”Who?” He asked.

”I wonder...”

”Who?” He asked again, this time more coldly.

”I won’t tell you,” Kagami said and sobbed.

Aomine felt patience run away from him as he glared at Kagami.

”Tell me now, Bakagami.”

Kagami only shook his head.

”If he hurt you, I have all the right in the world to hurt him,” Aomine said.

”How can it be your right to do that?”

Aomine didn’t have a good answer to that. Because he loved Kagami? Probably.

”It doesn’t matter. Two months ago he made it clear he wanted nothing to do with me. So it doesn’t matter anymore,” Kagami said.

”But it does matter. If you’re just going to give up living because of some douchebag, I won’t stand at the sidelines and be a spectator. I want to play the game with you, make sure you live,” Aomine didn’t really know where that poetic side of him came from, but it was the truth.

”How can you say you want to play the game with me when the game is all your fault.”

”How can you say it’s my fault unless...” Aomine paled. ”Unless I’m the one you love.”

Kagami sobbed once more and dropped the ball, rubbing his eyes instead. Aomine could only stare before his feet set him in motion. He ran the last few steps to Kagami and hit him hard in the stomach. Kagami wheezed as the air was knocked out of him.

”You idiot. Why didn’t you just confess to me two years ago instead of giving up something you loved?” Aomine was furious.

Kagami coughed as he tried to inhale air again.

”Not that easy,” Kagami whispered as he rubbed his stomach and stood straight again.

”Not that easy? Bullshit! You decided to give up something you loved in fear that your confession would drive me away. So you killed two things you loved and cared for instead of at least keeping one thing.”

Kagami glared at Aomine, his tears long forgotten.

”Do you really think I would have been able to keep up with basketball if you left my side? You and basketball went hand in hand for me.”

”At least you would not be as dead as you look now, I know that for sure.”

”How can you be so sure of that?” Kagami asked suspicious.

”Because I know for sure that you would have gotten something from it.”

”That doesn’t even make sense!” Kagami exclaimed and brushed past Aomine. ”If you think it’s so easy, why haven’t you confessed to anyone?”

Aomine was right on Kagami’s heels.

”Because that person hasn’t been around for me to confess to.”

Kagami stopped, making Aomine walk right into him.

”What do you mean by that?” He asked curiously.

Aomine sighed.

”I love you, Bakagami.”

Kagami stood there in silence staring at Aomine.

”That’s not a very funny joke, Ahomine,” Kagami finally said and felt tears fall from his eyes.

Aomine smiled gently.

”I’m sorry I never came around to tell you. Maybe I was just stupid.”

Kagami nodded frantically.

”Yeah, you’re really a big douchebag.”

”Hey, at least I’m playing the game. And now I can even the score some.”

Kagami gave a small smile.

”When did you become so sappy?”

Aomine chuckled.

”The day you left me.”

Aomine grabbed the front of Kagami’s shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Kagami couldn’t help but think about how gentle it was, not at all like Aomine was in personality. All too quickly did Aomine brake the kiss.

”Let’s get home and get those two years back,” he said.

Kagami nodded. Sounded like a good idea.

”After all, I haven’t been with anyone since I realized I loved you,” Aomine said and smirked as Kagami pucnhed his arm.

”Pervert.”

Aomine chuckled as Kagami went to get his ball. At least the light in his eyes were beginning to shine again and Aomine would be damned if he didn’t get it back completely within the next week. Maybe he had come there to meet his friend and rival after all. No, that wasn't true. He had come there to finally meet his soulmate.


	3. Bonus Chapter

Aomine pulled down his black shirt towards his navy blue jeans as he was lounging on the couch in Kagami’s apartment, waiting for the other male to finish making their dinner. Kagami had been working late and Aomine felt himself tingle with joy at the thought that the other male was free the next day.  
Over a week had Aomine planned this night. It would start with dinner, then they would watch a movie and then finish the night with finally doing _it_. Yes, finally.  
They had been dating for three months now and not done it yet. Aomine had been tolerant to Kagami’s fear of jumping into the relationship. He could understand the other man, after all, he had spent three years of heartache just because of Aomine.

Aomine sighed and closed his eyes. They had done various things, like making out, jerking each other off and even given each other a blow job. But they had never gone further as Kagami would almost start crying at the thought of continuing. Aomine never pressed it further and instead they would just lay tangled up and gently kiss each other, just feeling the other being there.  
But now... now Aomine had made thorough research on how male on male sex went about and he felt ready to show Kagami. He knew that there would be pain involved and he understood he had to be gentle, but he could handle that... probably.  
Now you say three months might not be a long time, but in Aomine’s book it was. Especially since he spent three months before that to woo the idiot. Even if he had confessed, Kagami still didn’t quite believe him. So they spent an entire night just talking about their lost two years and then it all started. Three months of dating, playing basketball, handling Kagami’s uncertainty and his jelousy. Normally one would think that Aomine would be the jelous one, but Kagami could be quite jelous of anyone flirting or sometimes even talking to Aomine. The tip of it all had been when they had met Momoi and she had been quite clingy to Aomine and suddenly Kagami had just up and left.  
Kagami hadn’t spoken to Aomine for half a day and when he finally did, they had started the biggest fight of their lives. Aomine had been so furious that Kagami thought he would do anything with his childhood friend, especially as he loved Kagami. But Kagami had bluntly stated that she was right in Aomine’s alley with her big tits and the fact that they had known each other far longer than Kagami had.  
Aomine had even punched Kagami for even thinking something so stupid and then it had been on. After several bouts, with fists flying and cursed words, had Kagami finally calmed down, but started crying instead. Whispering how much he loved Aomine, he had started clinging to him. Aomine had just hugged him close and kissed him, telling him he was stupid for thinking that Aomine didn’t love him as well.

After that had they finally started going out for real and told the people they knew about their new relationship. No one had been especially surprised about their statement and they had gotten a few congratulations. Though Aomine wished his parents had been more supportive and Midorima had only said ”about time” and then left.  
Needless to say, Kagami had put Aomine through a lot. Though he felt that he deserved it. He should have realized years ago that Kagami had feelings for him. He had been so fucking blind.

”Dinner is ready,” Kagami said and gently nudged Aomine.

Aomine opened his eyes and smiled at the absolutely delicious sight that was his boyfriend. The other male wore tight, black faded jeans and a crimson colored shirt. Yum. He grabbed Kagami’s hand, pulling him down for a kiss. It was gentle and slow, but he could feel Kagami hesitating.

”What have you been thinking of?” Kagami finally asked as he stood again.

Aomine chuckled and stood as well.

”Nothing special, I just wanted to kiss you.”

”You must have thought of something,” Kagami said as he walked over to the dinner table.

”Just how much I love you...” Aomine said and followed.

Kagami looked over his shoulder at Aomine, but didn’t say anything more as they moved to sit down to eat.

”So, what delicious dinner have you made for us?”

”Pasta with bacon and cheese sauce.”

Aomine felt his mouth water at the thought. They grabbed food and ate under silence until they were done and then Aomine patted his belly.

”That was delicious. Thanks for the meal.”

Kagami nodded and started to take away the dishes. Aomine stood and helped him and as always, Kagami took care of the dishes while Aomine dried them, putting them away.

”Will you come to the game?” Aomine asked and looked at Kagami as he was unplugging the sink.

”Hopefully I will make it on time. Depends on if there is an emergency or not right before it.”

Aomine felt a touch of sadness hit him as he really wanted his boyfriend watch him play. But it couldn’t be helped, could it?

”So, what movie?” Aomine asked happily.

They were getting closer and closer to his goal.

”Movie?” Kagami asked and looked surprised at Aomine.

”Yeah, I thought we were going to watch a movie.”

”Well, if you want to.”

”What, you didn’t want to? What did you want to do?”

”Oh, nothing. I just...” Kagami hesitated. ”Let’s watch a movie.”

Kagami was about to leave when Aomine let his arms circle Kagami’s waist, pulling his back close to his chest.

”No, I want to hear what you wanted to do,” Aomine whispered in Kagami’s ear.

He felt a shiver run through Kagami’s body.

”Nothing, really.”

”I don’t believe you,” Aomine said and blew gently on Kagami’s ear.

”Stop it Aomine,” Kagami said flustered.

”Not until you tell me what you wanted to do,” Aomine said and this time gently bit Kagami’s ear.

”I just...” Kagami stuttered before he moaned.

It hadn’t taken long before Aomine had realized that Kagami’s ears were sensitive and often used them as weapon to make the other man talk.

”I just wanted to give you some pleasure,” Kagami said before he froze, realizing what he had just said.

Aomine couldn’t help but thinking Kagami was adorable as he blushed in the same color as his hair. He let go of Kagami and instead grabbed his hand, pulling him along to the bedroom. He sat down on the bed and pulled Kagami down on his lap, with his back flush against Aomine’s chest.

”I have no objections to that,” he said and chuckled.

”Wait, Aomine,” Kagami protested but Aomine would have none of that.

Aomine slipped his right hand under Kagami’s shirt, gently touching his way over the abs and up to Kagami’s left nipple.

”Wait,” Kagami said again, this time with more urgency.

Aomine didn’t listen as he tweaked the nipple, earning a moan from Kagami. He massaged it gently, rubbing his fingers in circles. Kagami had started panting as Aomine moved to do the same with the other nipple.

”Wait,” Kagami moaned.

Aomine continued his ministrations of Kagami’s right nipple until he was done. Then he moved his hand down over the abs to massage them, as he with his other hand sneaked his way towards the hem of Kagami’s pants.

”I said... wait!” Kagami exclaimed as he flung his head backwards, succesfully knocking Aomine.

Aomine’s hands instantly flew to his head as he fell backwards on the bed. Kagami was panting harsh, his hands gripping his knees as he tried to pull himself together.

”That hurt, you bastard,” Aomine hissed.

”You didn’t listen to me,” Kagami said and looked over his shoulder at Aomine.

Aomine was rubbing his temple where he had been hit. Kagami couldn’t help but rub the back of his head as he had a dull pain of his own there. He turned around and straddled Aomine’s hips.

”So, what did you hit me for?” Aomine asked.

”I said I wanted to give you pleasure, not the other way around.”

Aomine looked dumbfoundedly at Kagami. Did that matter?

”Yes, it matters,” Kagami said as if he could read Aomine’s thoughts. ”To me, it matters a lot.”

The last sentence was said with so much sorrow that Aomine felt a pang of guilt for not listening.

”Hey,” he said and let his right hand rub Kagami’s cheek. ”If that’s what you want, I won’t object.”

Kagami gave a small smile as he leaned down and kissed Aomine. As they kissed, Kagami grabbed Aomine’s arms and stretched them out to his sides. He broke the kiss and gave a wicked smile.

”You’re not allowed to touch me,” he said and Aomine raised his right eyebrow. ”If you do, I’ll tie you up.”

Aomine lay there silent for a while before he stretched out his right arm and grabbed Kagami’s shirt. They stared at each other for a while before Kagami sighed.

”You did that because you want to be tied up, didn’t you?”

Aomine gave a huge grin and couldn’t help but let it widen even more at Kagami’s reprimanding look.

”It sounded so kinky, I want to try it out.”

Kagami snorted.

”Can you at least try and play this game with me properly.”

”Ah, you spoilsport,” Aomine said and let go of Kagami.

”I wonder who the spoilsport is,” Kagami muttered.

Aomine went back to his previous position as Kagami once more kissed him.

”Remember, no touching,” Kagami said and waited until Aomine nodded.

Kagami then proceeded to move to sit further down on Aomine’s thighs and grabbed the hem of Aomine’s shirt, pulling it up a bit. He leant down, kissing his way up the happy trail to the navel where he circled it before dipping his tongue down. Aomnie moaned at the feeling. Kagami continued to lick his way up to Aomine’s chest and let his thumbs massage Aomine’s nipples as he kissed every inch of the torso. He finished it off with kissing and giving a small lick to each nipple.  
Aomine was panting lightly when he felt Kagami shift his body. Looking down over his body he saw  Kagami let his legs slip in between Aomine’s and sat down on his knees on the floor. He slowly undid Aomine’s pants but froze when he saw Aomine’s briefs.

”They reminded me of you,” Aomine said and smiled as Kagami shook his head.

Kagami looked sceptically at the tiger striped briefs before he ignored them. He gently nudged Aomine who got the hint and lifted his ass up so that Kagami could easily slip off the jeans. Once they were off Kagami didn’t take long before he was kissing Aomine’s hard on through the briefs.  
Aomine moaned at the feeling of warm breath heating the briefs and then his skin. Kagami used his hands to massage Aomine’s inner thighs, as he nuzzled Aomine’s hard on with his face, sometimes kissing and sometimes nipping at the fabric that was there.  
Aomine had grabbed hold of the bed sheets, trying not to grab hold of Kagami’s head and forcing him to go harder.

”Kagami,” Aomine moaned. ”Please, you’re killing me.”

Kagami didn’t say anything as he moved his hands up over the thighs and to the bottom of the briefs, slipping his fingers between the fabric and the skin, finding Aomine’s balls and started to massage them instead.  
Aomine started bucking his hips at the feeling and gave a particularly loud moan as Kagami licked the briefs, wetting them. Aomine let his head fall back against the bed, not finding any strenght to watch what Kagami was doing.  
Kagami then hooked his fingers around the bottom of the briefs and pulled them off. Aomine took this brief paus as a chance to regain his breath before Kagami without warning deep throated his hard on.  
Aomine moaned as Kagami sucked and licked his shaft. Kagami bobbed his head up and down as he worked hard to make Aomine squirm. And squirm he did. The feeling was addictive and Aomine hoped he would come soon.  
Kagami abandoned the sucking and went to nibbling along Aomine’s hard on, making the other man pant harsh. Aomine could feel the heat coil in his abdomen, he was close, but right then Kagami kissed the head and then stood up.  
Aomine looked at him through dazed eyes. Kagami removed his shirt and his pants before once more straddling Aomine’s hips. They looked into each other’s eyes and Aomine felt a big ’no’ scream in his head as Kagami got tears in his eyes.

”Do you love me?” he asked.

Aomine sat up and put his arms around Kagami.

”Of course I do, silly.”

”And you’ll never leave me?”

Aomine didn’t like where this was heading, but he answered truthfully.

”I promise.”

”Really?”

”Cross my heart and hope to die.”

Kagami hugged him back and whispered in his ear.

”Then let’s go all the way.”

Aomine felt like his eyes would leave their sockets at the shock. He leaned back so he could stare at Kagami, looking for anything that would resemble hesitation, even when he found none, he had to ask.

”Are you sure?”

Kagami nodded while biting his lower lip, giving a small smile. Aomine felt he was about to die at how cute Kagami was.

”Who tops?” Aomine asked curiously.

Kagami seemed to ponder the question for a while before he answered.

”If you’re gentle...”

Aomine squeeled on the inside, but on the outside he was dead serious.

”If you’re sure, then ok,” he said.

Aomine pushed Kagami to the side so that he lay with his stomach down, ass in the air and right over Aomine’s lap.

”If you spank me, I’ll kill you” Kagami hissed.

Aomine chuckled nervously, he had just thought about it.

”Get the lube,” Aomine said.

While Kagami reached out towards the bedside table and rummaged through the top drawer, Aomine proceeded to take off his shirt and then kiss Kagami’s lower back, kissing a trail down to the hem of his boxers,  grabbing them and pulling them down to mid thigh.

”Here,” Kagami said and held the lube over his head.

Aomine grabbed the lube and popped the cap. He poured a generous amount on his fingers and spread it out as he warmed it. He put the lube next to him on the bed and put his middle finger right at Kagami’s entrance.

”Ready?” he asked and when Kagami nodded he slowly pushed his finger inside.

Kagami didn’t tense, but Aomine noticed he was holding his breath. Rubbing soothing circles on Kagami’s back, while he pushed his finger in and out, made Kagami start breathing again. Aomine slowly pressed in one more finger, and moved his other hand to slowly pump Kagami’s hard on.  
Aomine scissored his fingers slowly, carefully and as gently as he could.

”Aomine,” Kagami moaned. ”Try and see if you can find it.”

It took a while before Aomine got what Kagami meant. But when he did, he started his quest to find Kagami’s sweet spot. He fingered around a bit and when he noticed that Kagami seemed to be lost in his own world, he added another finger. Kagami hissed at the pain and tensed up a bit. Aomine kissed his ass cheek and mumbled a sorry. When he felt Kagami relax he started to move his fingers again. He searched for a while before Kagami cried out in pleasure. Found it.  
He continued to abuse the spot as he scissored his fingers and moved them in and out. Kagami was moaning and panting harsh.

”Aomine,” Kagami moaned. ”Please, let me ride you.”

Aomine felt like he would have a heartattack. He laid down next to Kagami and watched as the other man grabbed a condom from the top drawer where the lube had been. Kagami then proceeded to open the package, take out the condom and roll it onto Aomine’s hard on. Aomine grabbed the lube laying on the bed and poured a generous amount into his hand that he smeared onto his shaft. He tossed the lube to the side of the bed as Kagami removed his briefs and then straddled his hips.  
Kagami grabbed Aomine’s hard on and lined it up with his entrance. Aomine grabbed Kagami’s hips, trying to control his breathing. He was so excited to finally be doing it with Kagami. As Kagami slowly descended upon Aomine’s hard on, Aomine felt that their relationship was finally going to be complete. With this they would share the final pain and pleasure together and it would etch into their very souls.  
As Kagami’s face became distorted in pain and concentration, Aomine did his best not to buck his hips, knowing full well that it was not a good idea. Once Kagami had reached his destination, he paused. And sweet, heavenly, tight heat of loveliness, Aomine already knew that this would would be the best sex he had ever had. Aomine could see how Kagami was straining himself and he sat up to plant a kiss on Kagami’s lips.

”Hey, just take it easy, we have all night and tomorrow if you feel it’s going too fast,” Aomine said reassuringly.

Kagami nodded and hugged his arms around Aomine, giving a slow kiss back. Aomine opened his mouth as to show Kagami he wanted more. Kagami pushed out his tongue to meet Aomine’s and they rubbed them against each other for a while before Aomine pushed his way into Kagami’s mouth.They battled for dominance until Aomine finally won and could feel the inside of Kagami’s mouth.  
Kagami shifted his position and they both moaned. Deeming himself ready, Kagami broke the kiss to push Aomine to lay back down.

”Help me,” Kagami whispered as he started moving.

Aomine nodded and guided Kagami to a good way of riding him. Kagami soon picked up the pace. Aomine grunted at the pleasurable feel of Kagami.

”Aomine,” Kagami moaned as his prostate was hit. ”Right there.”

Kagami moved faster, lifting himself up and slamming down hard on Aomine’s shaft. Aomine grunted and tried to keep up with Kagami’s pace. Kagami leaned down to plant a kiss on Aomine’s lips, a kiss that soon turned heated and their tongues battled for dominance. Kagami then kissed a trail from Aomine’s mouth to his ear and whispered.

”Aomine, please take me harder.”

Aomine didn’t waste a second as he rolled them over so he lay on top of Kagami, kissing the living daylights out of him.  
He sat up on his knees and brought Kagami’s legs over his shoulders, kissing the inside of each of Kagami’s knees.

”You better not regret this,” he said and pulled out almost all the way before slamming in hard.

Kagami shouted out in pleasure as his prostate was hit dead on. The pace wasn’t fast, but Aomine made sure Kagami cried out everytime he slammed back in. After a few thrusts, Aomine picked up the pace. Kagami reached down and started pumping himself in time of the thrusts. The bed creaked as the moved in sync and soon Aomine could feel Kagami loosing control.

”Aomine,” Kagami moaned as he came.

Aomine couldn’t hold back himself as it became tighter for him to move and with a moan he came as well.  
Aomine pulled out and laid down next to Kagami, panting harsh and trying to get down from his high. Kagami was first down.

”Wow,” he said and smiled at Aomine.

Aomnie chuckled and kissed Kagami.

”I don’t think ’wow’ can really describe that,” Aomine said and kissed Kagami again.

”I think that I’m gonna regret the last part in the morning, I do feel a bit sore,” Kagami said and kissed Aomine.

”Hn,” was all Aomine said as he continued to kiss Kagami.

The kiss was slow and gentle.

”I love you Ahomine,” Kagami said and nuzzled xloser to the other male before dozing off.

Aomine lay there, watching as Kagami slowly fell asleep. He let his right hand slip through red locks before he kissed the tip of Kagami’s nose.

”I love you too, Bakagami.”


End file.
